This invention relates to an improved valve for controlling the flow of a fluid.
The improved valve of the present invention includes features which make it advantageous and practical with respect to other known valve structures which are presently being marketed for similar purposes. More specifically, the improved valve of this invention permits construction of the valve with a substantial reduction in cost through utilization of a minimum number of parts, which facilitates and simplifies the assembly of the valve, provides greater tightness and hence less possibility of leakage, and decreases the turbulence which normally develops in the liquid when passing through the valve.
The improved valve, as hereinafter described, includes a main flow-control shaft of a cylindrical construction having a flow-control opening passing therethrough. This cylindrical shaft has a square stub shaft which projects outwardly of the valve housing for mounting a hand wheel thereon for operation of the valve due to a rotary movement. The portion of the shaft disposed within the housing is appropriately rotatably seated within a cuplike socket member which is seated within the housing and creates the desired tightness and hence sealing of the shaft with respect to the housing to prevent leakage while enabling the rotary movement which permits valve opening and closing.
Other objects and purposes will be apparent to persons familiar with valves of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.